Paul and Torrey Twins
by TVDTKD
Summary: Paul and Torrey already have two children and are now expecting twins.
1. Chapter 1

**Paul and Torrey Twins****  
**  
**Chapter 1****  
****  
Torrey's POV:**  
I was wrecked, it was 8 PM and I was sitting on the couch. I just put my almost 4 year old son Josiah to bed after I tucked his little brother Jeremiah aged one and a half in. I was waiting for my husband, he left at noon to go to work. I remembered him saying "don't stay up late for me it might be midnight before I return home". I was about to go to bed when Ian came through the door. Paul and I gave up a part of our huge house to let Ian and Nina stay there with there now ten month old daughter Madison Rose. He asked me how I was doing and if he could get some egg's. "Sure" I said, "I'm exhausted I'm going to bed" I told him. "Well then sleep tight" he replied, "thanks" Ian I said.

I went to bed and fell asleep instantly, when I was awoken by a cry I looked at my clock and saw that it was only ten o'clock I started to shift out of bed, when I heard a voice saying "go back to sleep I'll get him". Wow he was already home I thought. He was early. I couldn't sleep I listened how he got Jeremiah out of bed, "hello my boy were you sad". I heard Jeremiah say "dada" and I couldn't help it but smile. He continued "so you really have to get back to sleep little man you're waking your mommy up she is tired so she has to sleep". A few minutes later he came back to the room and stepped in bed. I rolled over to his side and snuggled up to him.

"How are you doing" he asked, "still sick and tired?". "Not sick anymore" I answered "but I'm tired all the time". "Poor thing, come here" he said while he captured me closer in his hug. "It killed me to leave you this afternoon". "So I took a day of tomorrow and I'll got the nanny for the kids". "We have some catching up to do and you have to relax". "You did that" I asked him, "of course I would do anything for you and the kids". "Go to sleep I'll get the boys if they cry". I nodded and kissed him, "I love you Pawel" I said using his original name. "I know" he nodded "love you too". "Good I have to discuss something with you tomorrow" I said, "tomorrow" he said "now sleep".

I woke up at nine am, Paul was nowhere in sight I felt nauseous and ran to the toilet, while I was vomiting heavily I felt a hand on my back caressing it while the other held my hear back. "It'll be ok" I heard my husband say. While I wiped the puke of my face and brushed my teeth I felt not nauseous anymore, but was still tired. I sat on the bed while Paul asked "are you pregnant?".

**Paul's POV:  
**She was tired all the time and nauseous I felt terrible when I had to leave her yesterday I thought when I stood up so I arranged a day off and got the kids to the babysitter for the day. When I came back in the bedroom I heard her puking over the toilet. I helped her whispering southing comments and help her clean up. I had to ask her, "are you pregnant" I heard myself say.

**Torrey's POV:  
**He asked if I was pregnant I thought that myself I had a lot of symptoms, but I had my period three weeks ago I couldn't be pregnant. At least I would not have symptoms yet. "I don't know" I answered "I thought I was but I had my period three weeks ago it can't be".  
"I have all the symptoms" I said, "I'm tired, puking, I feel weird even my stomach feels hard, feel" I said while I put Paul's hand on my stomach, it felt hard. "You're right" he said "it does feel hard". "But you said you had your period", "yes I had it was not as much as usually but it was a period". "You know what" he said "I brought some pregnancy test with me on the way home of dropping the kids of I think we should take a test". I nodded. I loved my life with my three boys. I wouldn't mind one more.

"So we'll take the test but first I'm making an appointment with the doctor". "Why" I asked him. "Because if it does say you're pregnant I want to know for sure and if it's negative I want to know what's wrong with you". I nodded "ok then come on I'll pee on the stick" I laughed, he smiled at me. 10 minutes later we sat on the bed, "shall we look" Paul said, "wait for a minute" I said. "What are you thinking" I asked him, "well I hope you are pregnant, I would like another kid, because else there is something else is wrong and I'm scared of that". "Yeah" I said "I hope so too, but if it is a plus sign it won't be for sure I'm pregnant because I had my period remember". "That's why I want you at a doctor" he replied. "Alright then you go look" I said to him, "together" he said, "yes" I replied.

We looked down at the test and saw a little plus sign, Paul was overjoyed "that's awesome babe" he said when he kissed me. "Yeah" I said "but it's not for sure". "When are we seeing the doctor" "in an hour" he said "so get dressed and come down for breakfast afterwards we will leave".

**Paul's POV:  
**I really hope she is pregnant I love my kids and I wouldn't mind having another one, but I mostly hope she's pregnant because then it's not something else. After breakfast we went to the doctor I explained a bit on the phone why we were coming, so he was ready when we got there. We told him the result of the pregnancy test and Torrey told him how she had her period not heavy but she had a period. The doctor said that that was common in some situations so we shouldn't worry that much. We also told him that her stomach was really hard. The doctor felt and said "I'm pretty sure you're pregnant, but we'll make an ultra sound just to be sure". The doctor took an ultra sound and said "well I have two things to say one is you are already eight weeks pregnant so congrats on that, but and that is number two there are two babies". "Twins" I gasped.

**Torrey's POV:  
**Did he just say twins I thought. "Look" the doctor turned the screen and I saw in an instance two babies. I looked still in shock when I felt an arm capturing me in a hug. "That's ok" I heard Paul say "are they ok" Paul asked, the doctor nodded, "is Torrey ok" he asked, "yes she is, she's more tired because she's having twins, but the morning sickness will get less when she's past the first trimester". "Hun" he asked me "say something", "I'm kind of surprised that we will have four children in a few months" I said. "Yeah me too" he said "but all will be fine". I smiled at him and kissed him. "Alright that's my queue" the doctor said "I'll leave you to it for a minute". "Thanks doc" Paul said, "no problem" he said.

I got up from the table while Paul whipped the gel of my belly, "I'm already showing" I told him "yeah I see now" he said while he lay a hand on my belly. "I'm so happy" he said while he kissed me. "I'm going to make arrangements with Julie and Kevin about my schedule I want to be home with you and the kids as much as possible" he said. "Love you" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I really didn't feel like updating this story because of the divorce ****, but decided to continue. So here it is **

**Torrey's POV:  
**I was so happy first I was a bit shocked we had twins but I liked the thought now. I lay on our bed and snuggled up to my husband, "crazy day, what do you say" I asked to him. "Crazy day" he replied, "but a very happy day". He couldn't help it but to sneak a hand under my shirt and caressing my hard belly. "I missed that" he whispered "bet you did" I answered. I fell asleep in my hubby's arms and woke up by my husband carefully moving me, "hey" I said "what are you doing?" "I'm going to get our boys its already five I'll pick up some dinner on the way home". "Love you" he said while he stormed out. He was back an hour later with the kids and dinner. I already had the table ready and was waiting on the couch when they arrived. Josiah flew in my arms while Jeremiah was sleeping on Paul's shoulder. "Mommy, mommy, mommy" Josiah said "I love you". "Well I love you too my boy". "Go wash your hands Josh" Paul said "and sit at the table". I went to the table and sat there with Josiah while Paul woke Jeremiah up.

"Hey Jer waky, waky" he cooed at our baby son whom opened his eyes and smiled while wrapping his little arms around Paul's neck . "Hello sunshine" I said and he turned around, "mama" he babbled. "This is where we do it for" he said to me. I smiled "we should tell them tonight" I said, "Ok we will" he said with a smile on his face. We tucked the boys into their pajama's and discussed the following week, Paul would go to Jersey for three day's I had to work and my parents came for a week. We decided that Paul would take the boys with. So I could rest and spend time with my parents. Paul and the kids would be back so my parents could spend time with them. We would break the news separately. But first we were going to explain to the boys.

We all sat down in our bed and decided the boys could sleep with us tonight. "So" Paul said, "mommy has to tell you something". "Remember Josh when mommy had Jer in her tummy" I said. "Yeah" he said "you had a very big belly and then came Jeremiah". "Yeah" I said "well that's going to happen again". "There is going to be another baby" he asked. "Yeah buddy" Paul said "you are going to be a big brother again and so is Jer, he's going to be a big brother too". "So we are going to have another brother" Josiah asked. "Yeah or sister" I said.

"That's nice" he said. "But" Paul added "Mommy has not one baby, but two babies in her belly". "She has two babies so we are going to have two brothers or sisters". "Yes smart boy" Paul said "would you like that", "yes" he said smiling. "But mommy where is your big belly now?". He asked. "The babies have to grow and so does my belly so it will be there in a few months". "Ok then" he said "hello babies". "You can give the babies a kiss" Paul said "if you like", so he kissed my belly. Then Jeremiah did the same "Babies" he said smiling. He had no clue where we were talking about but was happy anyway. "Daddy you too" Josiah said "what" Paul asked "you can kiss the babies too". "I will kiss all my babies" he said while kissing Josiah, Jeremiah, Me and then he planted two kisses on my belly. After we said to Josiah that he could tell grandma Agniezska the day after tomorrow he promised to not tell anyone yet. We drifted off to sleep the four of us sleeping all night long and waking up round seven. This is what it Is supposed to be I thought.

**Paul's POV  
**I woke up early the boys were already bouncing in the bedroom playing with their toys. "Hey" I said to Torrey who stood in front of the mirror. "I just realized I'm going to be super fat" she said, I smirked "you're the most beautiful when you're pregnant in my opinion" I said. "But twins I'm going to be huge" she pouted. "Don't pout" I said while I came of my bed and grabbed her from behind caressing and kissing her. "Me too" Josiah said while he came running up so I lifted him up for a group hug while Torrey took Jeremiah. "Hug" Jeremiah said and we did our morning routine.

The following morning the boys and I took off to Jersey. Torrey's parents would arrive later that day and I gave her the blessing to tell Ian and Nina our little secret.  
I parked my car at the airport and carried Jeremiah while Josiah held on to the suitcase I was carrying. I told him to not let it go and stay close to with me. While we walked inside the airport there were a lot of paparazzi people who kept taking pictures of me and the boys. Well they didn't mind and where all smiles. I checked in the suitcase so I could get my attention more on the boy's. I had a big bag pack with all our stuff in it mostly for Jeremiah the diapers etc. Josiah had a little suitcase of his own which he strolled with behind him. The paparazzi where there again and asked me questions about the show I answered them while strolling with my sons around the airport. I signed some autographs and luckily for me the boys were on good behavior. They smiled and waved to the flashing lights and Josiah was having whole conversations with a paparazzo.

But I was relieved when we sat down in the plane and the boys started coloring and looking through books after reading a few books for them they both fell asleep. In the other row next to me sat a reporter I had seen before on red carpet events. She asked if she could ask some questions about the show I answered some questions and started to have a conversation about kids she said she had two girls. She admired my beautiful boys and I had lots of fun talking with her. She asked if she could use some stuff for in an article I gave her my blessing but before she put it online or in a paper I asked her to mail the article so I could see it for myself and tell if it was ok. She agreed.

We landed while Josiah woke up he was really excited to see grandma, grandpa and his aunts his uncle and his niece and nephew. While we got off the plane Jeremiah was still sleeping , I got the suitcase while Josiah walked beside me with his suitcase. We entered the arrivals hall and there were a lot of Paparazzi I walked through them with my boys Jeremiah still sleeping on my shoulder. With the sight of my father and my little sister Josiah started to run towards them and flew into Leah's open arms. I was hugging and meeting my family there in the middle of the hall with all the flashing lights. It didn't mind me at all.

**Torrey's POV:  
**It was nice to sleep in and have some time for myself with Paul and the boys gone. I got ready and dressed up, I had an photo shoot at one, afterwards I would arrive home and my parents and sister would be there. I would then break the news. I stood in front of the mirror and saw a really tine belly I probably could hide it a week maybe two but definitely not any longer. I would tell Ian and Nina tomorrow they were coming over for dinner with my parents, sister and me.

I was so happy when I saw my parents and sister when I got home at 5 pm. "Where would you like to eat we could go eat at the fish restaurant" my mother said all thrilled. "No we can't" I said smirking. "I can't eat fish for a while" I said smiling. "What" she said a bit confused and then asked "are you pregnant". I nodded. They were so trilled they all hugged me. "How far along are you" my sister asked "eight weeks" I said "but we found out only three days ago". "Let me see". "God" my mom said "you are already showing a bit is that even possible". "No" I said "it wouldn't be if I was just pregnant". "What do you mean" they asked. "Well" I said "if I had one baby I wouldn't show at eight weeks". "You mean there are more babies in there" my mother screamed "yes mom" I nodded. "We're having twins" I said glowing.

**Paul's POV:  
**I was glad I was home, my home state sweet New Jersey. I liked to come back to my parents and siblings. When I got home, dad went to work again and my sister had guitar practice while my other little sister was still at school. My older sister lived in the next town with her husband and kids. "So" I said while I sat at the house with my mom and the kids. "Josh would you like to tell grandma something". "You tell" he said, "but I thought you wanted to tell". "Yes" he said "but I want you to tell". "So what is it" my mom asked. "Well I'll hope you'll be ready to be a grandmother again". "What" she screamed out happy "that's so awesome Paul" she hugged me and went over to the boys "so you guys are going to have another brother or sister". "Two" Josiah blurred out, "what" my mother said, "we are going to have two brothers or sisters" Josiah replied. My mom turned around to me "is he making things up" she asked. "You're insinuating I'm learning my kids how to lie" I asked her sarcastically smiling. "Really" she asked me I nodded "o my god" was her reply and I found myself once again in my mother's embrace.

Julia was the first to arrive home I was in the living room while she entered in the kitchen I told Josiah he could tell everyone. I knew he had a secret we tell each other secrets with Julia and Leah. I heard him race up to Julia. "Jules" he screamed "hey buddy I missed you" she replied. "I have a secret" he blurred out "well it's not only my secret, but daddy said I could tell you". "Alright but come here only our secret" she said to him. A few seconds later I heard her scream "that's so awesome come here" she said "give me a hug little man". "Now where is daddy" she asked "in the living room" I heard him say. I saw how my seventeen year old sister flew in at me jumping on my lap embracing me in a hug, "I'm glad you here, is it true" she asked, I nodded smiling at her. "Did he also tell you the second secret I asked?" "No" she shook her head "were having twins" I said smirking "really" she said "that's even more awesome".

After we told Leah and my father we ate dinner with Monika and her family so we could tell her too. They were all so happy and trilled for us. I had a few awesome days with my boys at my hometown.

**Torrey's POV:  
**The next day I had a lovely dinner with my family and Ian and Nina. Afterwards I went back to their house while my parents and sister went to the casino. "I have to tell you something" I said to them. "I'm pregnant". "That's awesome Torrey" they both blurred out. "How are you feeling" Nina asked", "terrible" I said "but it will fade in a few weeks". "How far along are you?". "Eight weeks" I replied "but we only found out four days ago". "There is something else I have to add to it tough" I said smiling "we are having twins". "What two babies" Ian muttered "well that's mostly the fact with twins" Nina nagged him. "Congrats we are so happy for you". "How do you feel about it Torrey" they asked "it was a little shock at first the twin part". "But we really love it well Paul loves it more, I'm a little concerned off how I will look like in a few months" I said. "That will be all ok trust me" Ian said, "you always look beautiful". And with that I went to bed. Dreaming about my three boys and my two unborn children.

**Paul's POV  
**A month later just after Torrey and I had another checkup which said she was doing totally fine, I had to go to NYC to do an interview with Ian and Nina for Regis and Kelly. Torrey was twelve weeks pregnant and we had told all our family and friends the news. I agreed with Torrey that when there were questions about children or anything hinting towards pregnancy I would tell the news to the world. I decided to take Jeremiah with me on the trip while Ian and Nina took Madison with them who just turned a year old last month. Josiah started kindergarten a few weeks ago so he couldn't join me on the trip. I could do some bonding with Jeremiah while Torrey could do that with Josiah. Torrey was really showing now it was hard to believe she was only three months pregnant. I liked her belly a lot I thought my wife looked the most beautiful in the middle stages of pregnancy while she was sporting a little cute belly.

So the five of us left, Jeremiah and I with Ian, Nina and Madison. The paparazzi were on the airport again and they flashed their lights the kids didn't mind. The plane ride was easy the kids slept perfectly and we had some time to read our scripts. In New York we were planning to take the kids to the zoo and to Central park.  
At the interview we decided to leave the kids backstage with a assigned person who took care of them and some security people but they would probably come up at some point.

We chatted on the show for a while when children's questions came up. "So you got some of the kids with you backstage". "Aaw" the audience squealed. "Can you tell something about them, or better, can they come up?" the host asked us. We nodded. A nanny from the show came up carrying Madison while she held Jeremiah's hand. The whole crowd cheered and applauded while we took the kids on our laps. "So staring with you Ian and Nina" she said, "introduce this lovely young lady" she said. "Well" Nina said "this is Madison". "Madison Rose Somerhalder" she asked/added "yes Somerhalder" they replied "and how old is she" the host asked. "Thirteen months" Ian answered. "Nice" the host said "and when can we expect another Somerhalder" she asked "not any time soon" Nina joked. "No were at this point very happy with our family so who knows in a few years" she added.

"And who is this handsome young man" she asked me. "This is Jeremiah" I replied, "Jeremiah Matthew Ryan Wesley right" she asked/added "no Jeremiah Matthew Ryan Wasilewski" I replied. "But I thought you changed your name to Wesley". "Well I changed it for professional stuff but I never changed it legally so my wife, kids and I all go by the name Wasilewski". "Ok and you have another son right", "yes Josiah Noah Kieran he just turned four" I said, "and Jeremiah is" she asked "20 months" I answered. "So and when can we expect another Wasilewski" she asked, I paused and then smiled "in about six months" I replied. "You're saying Torrey is pregnant" she asked shocked, "yes" I said "Torrey is pregnant". The audience screamed and applauded. "Congrats" the host said. "And how does it feel soon to be father of three" she asked. "Four" I answered smirking. "Wait what" she asked "you said three I said four" I replied. "So she's expecting twins" she asked "yes I said. "That is so cool" she said "double congrats I guess". "So you have an idea what's it's going to be" she asked. "No to early to find out" I said.


End file.
